Eine Kakashi Obito Geschichte
by KariTBB
Summary: Sorgen treiben Kakashi widerwillig zu einem Gespräch mit seinem Teamkameraden - dem 'großen Uchiha'.


Eine Kakashi-Obito-Geschichte

Seine Schritte waren nur langsam; er war nicht in Eile. Obito war ohnehin stets unpünktlich, er würde sich also keine Vorwürfe machen müssen, wenn auch er mit einigen Minuten der Verzögerung eintraf.

Ein leichter Regen verbarg die umgebende Landschaft hinter einem unsteten grauen Nebelschleier. Die Silhouetten der kahlen Bäume hoben sich nur grob gegen den Himmel und die Berge, die fern am Horizont aufragten, ab. Kakashi stieß innerlich einen leisen Fluch aus, als das feuchte Gras auf der nackten Haut seiner Zehen und Ferse kleben blieb und sie mit einem unangenehmen, gelartigen Film überzog. Der feuchte Untergrund bot seinen Sandalen kaum Haftung, und sein Gehen entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einem unkontrollierten Schlittern. Verärgert beschleunigte Kakashi seine Schritte schließlich doch, um das Augebiet möglichst rasch hinter sich zu lassen.

Der Treffpunkt mit seinem Kameraden lag still und verlassen, wie meist, die wenigen Geräusche, die ein aufmerksamer Ninja vielleicht hätte wahrnehmen können, verschluckt von der dumpfen Melodie aufschlagender Wassertropfen. Kakashi zögerte, als er sich Obito näherte. Seine Beine bewegten sich langsamer, hielten schließlich ganz inne.

„Hal..." Kakashi biss sich auf die Lippen, verschränkte fahrig die Arme hinter dem Rücken und schütteltete den Kopf, frustriert ob seines törichten Beginns ihres Gespräches. Als ob „Hallo" eine angemessene Begrüßung für jemanden wie _Obito Uchiha_ wäre.

Für die Dauer mehrerer Sekunden, die ihm wie träge dahinschleichende Minuten erschienen, suchte Kakashi nach Worten. Als er trotz intensiver Bemühungen keine fand, wandte er sich von Obito ab und starrte mit scheinbarem Interesse in den dichter werdenden Regen.

Zwei Schwalben, blass nur vor dem Hintergrund des trüben Himmels, glitten geschickt unter den bedrohlichen Wolken entlang. Zwei Jungtiere wohl noch, gefangen in einer kindlichen Streitigkeit, über die sie die Gefahr, die über ihnen thronte, vollkommen vergaßen. Eine Sturmböe erfasste einen der beiden Vögel und trieb ihn in Richtung Erdboden. Er ruderte hiflos mit den Flügeln, war der Macht, die ihn ergriffen hatte, jedoch nicht gewachsen, und kollidierte mit dem rußgeschwärzten Stamm einer blattlosen Eiche. Ein Zucken lief durch den schmalen Körper bevor er leblos zu Boden fiel.

Die zweite Schwalbe ließ sich auf einem der Äste der Eiche nieder, betäubt ob des Schocks scheinbar und unfähig, die Situation zu realisieren. Stumm starrte das Tier auf die Leiche seines Freundes herab, verzweifelt darum flehend, dass er sich wieder regte, und sie ihre ungestüme Jagd fortsetzen könnten, unbeschwert und frei dem Leben entgegenfliegend wie zuvor.

Kakashi fröstelte.

„Weißt du, Obito..." Kakashi war überrascht ob der Ruhe in seiner eigenen Stimme. Sie spiegelte nichts von den Gefühlen wieder, die in seiner Brust wirbelten. Er schluckte, unsicher, wie er sein Anliegen formulieren sollte, entschied sich schließlich aber mit einem resignierten Seufzen, einfach zu reden. Er bevorzugte es gewöhnlich, sich eher besonnen auszudrücken, aber Obito war noch nie ein Freund großer Worte gewesen.

„Ich habe gestern mit Meister Hokage gesprochen." Ein Schatten des Zorns glitt über Kakashis Gesicht. „Sarutobi-sama meint, dass unsere derzeitigen Missionen nicht meinen Fähigkeiten entsprechen. Er meint, ich sollte höherrangige Aufträge erfüllen." Kakashi lachte leise, verbittert.

„Wie soll ich das machen?", fragte er. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach vor mein Team treten und sagen: ‚So, seht zu, wie ihr zurecht kommt, ich erledige jetzt erst mal eine Mission der Stufe A. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen. Macht's gut bis dahin.' Das geht doch nicht. Wie denkt er sich das?"

Kakashi wandte sich um, flüchtig nur, und wie er erwartet hatte, erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Weißt du, Obito..." Kakashi starrte erneut in das Grau vor ihm. „Ein Teil von mir möchte ja höherstufige Aufgaben übernehmen. Konoha ist immerhin meine Heimat. Ich will dieses Dorf _unterstützen_ und es _beschützen_, und der Preis, selbst wenn er mein eigenes Leben sein sollte, spielt keine Rolle für mich." Er ließ seinen Blick über die blassen Dächer schweifen, unter deren Schutz hunderte von Menschen täglich aßen und tranken, lachten und weinten, geboren wurden und starben. Hunderte Menschen, manche, die sich noch nie begegnet waren, und die dennoch eine Familie bildeten, eine Familie, der auch er angehörte. „Aber... wie soll denn ein Schüler etwas lernen, wenn er nicht mit seinem Sensei zusammen trainiert?"

Erschöpft ließ Kakashi sich neben Obito nieder. Er hatte nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Hokage nur zwei Stunden geschlafen, und die wohltuende Sicherheit, die sein Teamkamerad ihm bot, gab ihm die Ruhe, die er während der vorangegangenen Nacht nicht gefunden hatte. Seine Augen schlossen sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Obito." Kakashi hatte noch nie derart offen eine Schwäche eingestanden, doch er war zu müde, um den starken, unabhängigen Ninja zu fingieren. „Ich weiß, du bist wahrscheinlich der letzte, der mir jetzt einen Rat geben wird, aber... du bist wahrscheinlich auch der einzige, der mich versteht." Kakashi erwartete fast, einen spöttigen Kommentar von Seiten Obitos zu hören, aber sein Freund blieb still.

Kakashi erinnerte sich vage an die Übungen, die Rin, Obito und er mit Sensei Minato absolviert hatten. Unabhängig vom Schwierigkeitsgrad der Aufgabe hatte Obito wieder und wieder versagt.

„Ein Uchiha ist noch lange kein guter Ninja, nur weil er ein Uchiha ist." Kakashis Stimme war frei von Spott, aber erfüllt von Bestimmtheit. „Es gehört mehr dazu, als ein berühmter Name, um ein ehrbarer Shinobi zu sein."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um der durch Schlafmangel hervorgerufenen Mattigkeit, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, Herr zu werden.

„Um ein guter Shinobi zu werden, braucht man Training. Geeignetes Training, unter einem guten Lehrer, natürlich." Kakashi stand auf und streckte seine Beine und Arme. „Aber das hat Meister Hokage wohl noch nicht völlig verstanden. Ich dagegen schon. Und deshalb werde ich..."

„Sensei?"

Kakashi wandte sich mit einigem Erschrecken ob der forschen Stimme um. Er hatte das Herannahen des jungen Schülers in keinster Weise bemerkt, ein alarmierender Beweis, wie sehr er in seine Konversation mit Obito vertieft war.

„Sasuke? Was machst du hier?" Kakashi vergrub rasch seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose und schlenderte zu seinem Schüler hinüber. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass du mich aufsuchst, oder bist du nur zufällig hier?"

„Ich habe vorhin mit Meister Hokage gesprochen." Sasukes Stimme war gewohnt schroff, aber ein kaum merklicher Unterton der Besorgnis schwang in ihr mit. „Er meinte, Ihr würdet die Leitung unseres Teams an jemand anderen übertragen. Entspricht das... den Tatsachen?"

Kakashi musterte ihn verwundert. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er Sasuke als Sensei soviel bedeutete. Die Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn mit einem wärmenden Gefühl der Freude.

„Ja und nein." Kakashi trat neben den Ge-Nin und betrachtete den Horizont, an dem einige vereinzelte, noch fahle Lichtstrahlen durch die Wolken brachen.

„Meister Hokage hat mich darum gebeten, schwierigere Missionen übernehmen", berichtete er. Für eine Sekunde zog er in Erwägung, Sasuke die Details zu verraten – dass Meister Sarutobi ihm nahegelegt hatte, wieder in die ANBU einzutreten. Doch das waren keine Angelegenheiten, mit denen er Sasuke unnötig belasten sollte. „Aber ich habe mich mit einem Freund unterhalten. Ich erzähle ihm oft von dir, Sakura und Naruto, weißt du. Daher kennt er euch inzwischen wohl ganz gut. Wir waren uns einig, dass ein Schüler einen Lehrer braucht. Und ihr drei, ihr seid schließlich meine Schüler." Er bermerkte zufrieden, wie Sasuke heimlich aufatmete. „Meister Sarutobi erwartet sicher von mir, dass ich einen anderen Führer für euch bestimme. Aber das werde ich nicht."

„Gut."

Kakashi warf Sasuke einen überraschten Blick zu, und der Ge-Nin errötete als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eben offen seine Emotionen gezeigt hatte, die er sonst so geschickt zu verbergen verstand.

„Ich meine.." Sasuke heftete seinen Blick auf das nasse Gras. Er konnte sich keiner Lüge entsinnen, mit der er sein unfreiwilliges Geständnis abschwächen konnte, also konnte er genausogut bei der Wahrheit bleiben. „Ihr seid der einzige, der mir beibringen kann, wie man das Sharingan richtig benutzt. Es gibt niemanden, der mich sonst darin unterweisen könnte."

Kakashi nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ein Uchiha ist noch lange kein guter Ninja, nur weil er ein Uchiha ist", sagte er leise. „Es gehört mehr dazu, als ein berühmter Name, um ein ehrbarer Shinobi zu sein."

Sasuke blickte fragend zu ihm auf. Kakashi lächelte sanft.

„Du brauchst einen Sensei, der dich trainiert, einen guten Sensei, mit einem geeigneten Trainingsplan für dich." Er legte Sasuke eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und dafür bin ich da. Deshalb werde ich euer Sensei bleiben. Auch, wenn das Hokage-samas Wünschen widerspricht."

Sasuke starrte ihn wortlos an, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Gedenkstein zu. Sein Blick irrte flüchtig über die Namen, die in dem Fels eingraviert waren, blieb aber an einem der vielen Schriftzüge hängen.

„Ein Uchiha?" Sasuke runzelte die Stirn. „Obito... Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn nicht. Das ist seltsam."

„Er starb, bevor du überhaupt geboren wurdest."

„Ihr kanntet ihn?"

„Flüchtig nur." Kakashi schritt in Richtung Dorf. „Es ist nicht gerade angenehm hier draußen." Er winkte Sasuke leichtherzig. „Kommst du?"

Sasuke warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Gedenkstein, nickte dann widerwillig und folgte seinem Lehrer zurück in die Straßen Konohas.

_Flüchtig nur._ Kakashi achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass Sasuke nicht die einzelne Träne, die seine Wange hinabrann, bemerkte. _Er starb nur wenige Stunden, nachdem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte._


End file.
